The present invention relates to a structure of an optical module in which an optical apparatus including an optical device, specifically, a LED or a semiconductor imaging device, is mounted on a mounting substrate by a flip chip manner.
Conventionally, an optical apparatus, specifically, a LED apparatus or a semiconductor imaging apparatus, having a structure in which a transparent member is directly adhered to an optical device, includes an optical device (such as a LED or a semiconductor imaging device) in which a plurality of protruding electrodes are formed in the periphery of an effective light emitting region or imaging region and an optical glass plate (i.e., a transparent member) on which an interconnect pattern is formed.
When the optical device is a semiconductor imaging device, the optical device has one surface including an imaging region. In the imaging region, a center portion is defined as an effective imaging region and part of the imaging region located around the effective imaging region is defined as a peripheral region. The peripheral region of the semiconductor imaging device is adhered to an interconnect pattern formation surface of the optical glass plate with an adhesion material interposed therebetween. One end of the interconnect pattern is electrically connected to an associated one of the protruding electrodes provided on the optical device. The other end of the interconnect pattern serves as an external connection electrode. For the purpose of shielding light, a structure in which as the adhesion material, a material containing a black pigment is used, a structure in which an anisotropic conductive material is used, and a structure in which a half-hardened adhesion material is used have been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-17986).
Another optical apparatus having a structure in which a transparent substrate is directly adhered to an optical device has been disclosed. The optical apparatus implemented as a semiconductor imaging apparatus includes an optical device (such as a LED and a semiconductor imaging device), an optical glass arranged so as to face a principal surface of the optical device, a conductive member interposed between the optical device and the optical glass and electrically connecting an electrode of the optical device and an electrode interconnect portion provided on the optical glass, and a transparent member provided between the optical device and the optical glass so as to cover the principal surface of the optical device. The optical apparatus and an interconnect substrate are electrically connected to form a module. The electrical connection is created by the electrode interconnect portion provided on the optical glass and an interconnect layer formed on one surface of the interconnect substrate (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 63-242072).